


Just Dance

by therumjournals



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therumjournals/pseuds/therumjournals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Zach are wasted and trying to find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't See Straight

Zach was making sweet, sweet love to a glass of red wine at the bar when he caught sight of Zoe out of the corner of his eye.

“Zoe!” he cried exuberantly, swaying towards her.

“Zach, there you are! How are you doing?”

He leaned closer, gripping the edge of the bar to keep his balance. “Have you seen my Pine?” he yelled over the pulsing club music.

“What?”

“Chris, have you seen Chris?”

“I saw him flailing around on the dance floor, totally trashed.” She gave him a look. “You don’t look much better,” she observed.

Zach looked intently at his wineglass and the remaining liquid sloshing around at the bottom. He took Zoe’s hand and wrapped it around the stem. “I want you to have this,” he said seriously, before pushing off the bar and disappearing into the crowd. Zoe rolled her eyes, drained the glass, and followed dutifully after him.  


  
\~~~/  
\\_/  
|  
__|__  


  
Chris staggered off the dance floor and smacked into Karl on the edge of the crowd. He gripped Karl by the lapels, desperately trying to hold himself up. “I’m looking for a tall, dark, and handsome man,” he declared. He furrowed his brow and looked intently into the bemused face staring down at him. “Not you.”

“Thank goodness for small mercies,” Karl, muttered, gently detaching his hands.

“Huh?”

“Nothing. Zach was at the bar last time I saw him,” he yelled into Chris’ ear.

“Wooohooo!,” whooped Chris, raising his arms above his head. “Shots!” He did a little jump, fell hard into the wall, and used its unyielding presence to guide him toward the bar in the back. Karl ran a hand over his eyes and thought that shots actually sounded like a pretty damn good idea.  


  
\~~~/  
\\_/  
|  
__|__  


  
“I don’t see him anywhere!” Zach said, flushed from his whirlwind tour of the dance floor and sounding a little frantic. “Did he leave? What if he left! I have to go outside and get him!”

“NO, you don’t,” Zoe said, yanking Zach back by the sleeve of his jacket. “I’m sure he’s around here somewhere.” She really hoped Karl really was keeping tabs on Chris like he’d promised.

“Come on, let’s go check upstairs.” She started toward the stairs, but was stopped by a sharp tug on her arm, as Zach yelled “Oh my God, I love this song,” and pulled her into the writhing crowd on the dance floor.

“Zach, what are you doing?” Zoe yelled, as Zach pressed up against her and wiggled his hips.

“I’m dancing!”

“This is not dancing, Zach! This is…grinding.”

Zach had his hands on her hips and was attempting to get her to move in sync with him. She was nowhere near drunk enough for this.

“Hey Zach?”

“Yeah?”

“Why don’t you save some of this for Chris, huh?”

Zach’s eyes lit up. “Oh my God, let’s go find Chris!” He grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her off the dance floor.  


  
\~~~/  
\\_/  
|  
__|__  


  
Karl groaned when he reached the bar. Chris was grinning at him and gesturing excitedly at what looked like at least a dozen shots lined up on the bar. “Chris, what the fuck is this?” he yelled.

“I got shots!”

“Yeah, I see that. Did you get them for the entire club?”

“I thought you said Zach was here,” Chris said, pouting. “Where’s Zach?” He grabbed a shot of something pink, downed it, and raised the empty shotglass up in the air. “Whoooo!”

Karl rolled his eyes, grabbed a shot and tossed it back, took another look at Chris, who was attempting some sort of headbanging move, and grabbed another one. Where the fuck was Zoe? He wanted to inquire just exactly how much he was getting paid for this babysitting gig.

He turned his attention back to Chris, who was staring intently at the ground, his palms resting on the bar. He looked up at Karl, his eyes glassy and his face covered with a sheen of sweat. “I need to go to the bathroom,” he croaked. Karl grabbed him by the back of his shirt, pulled him away from the bar, and pushed him toward the club’s industrial unisex bathroom.

“I’ll wait out here,” he called after him. He turned back and gestured to the bartender. “Can I get a shot of something that’s _not_ pink?”  


  
\~~~/  
\\_/  
|  
__|__  


  
Zach stopped so abruptly at the top of the steps that Zoe had to grab the handrail to keep from stumbling backwards. Zach turned toward her, his eyes wide and panicked as he patted at his pockets. “Zoe, where’s my phone? I lost my phone!”

Zoe tried to calm Zach down as she directed them away from the top of the stairs. “Are you sure you brought it with you?”

Zach gave her a look of disbelief. “Of _course_ I brought it in with me. Shit, shit, _shit_ ” he said, his voice getting higher as he patted all of his pockets again.

Zoe sighed tolerantly. “Let’s go ask at the coat check, okay? Maybe someone turned it in.”

“And my keys.”

“What?!”

“I think I lost my keys, too. Oh, hi there!”

Zoe turned to see who Zach was talking to. A gaggle of girls was approaching shyly. The boldest one walked right up to Zach with a drink in hand.

“Hey, are you, um, aren’t you Sylar?”

“Oh my God, he’s not Sylar,” Zoe barked, trying to regain Zach’s attention.

Zach spotted the glass of wine the girl was holding and his eyebrows shot up. “Why yes, yes I am.  
Did you by any chance bring me that drink?”

“Um, sure,” she said, giggling as he took it out of her hand. He gulped down a few swallows, smacked his lips and said “ahhhh,” then turned toward Zoe with a wink. “Who’s Sylar now, bitch?!”

“You are in so much trouble, Quinto,” Zoe mumbled as she dragged him past the girls. He threw them his most charming drunk smile and chugged the rest the wine as he let Zoe pull him toward the coat check.  


  
\~~~/  
\\_/  
|  
__|__  


  
Karl spotted Zoe and Zach moving toward the entrance, glanced quickly toward the bathroom, and decided he could probably make it over there and back before Chris was done…whatever it was he was doing in there.

“Hey guys,” he said as he came up to them.

“Hey, Karl, heyyyyyyyyy,” drawled Zach. “Where’s Chris, have you seen Chris? Have you seen my phone?”

“How’s he doing?” he asked Zoe.

“Oh very entertaining,” she answered, rolling his eyes. “Where’s our little playboy?”

“In the bathroom. He’s been trying to find Zach for the last 30 minutes.”

“Yeah, Zach’s been dragging me all over this club looking for Chris. If all goes well, maybe they’ll manage to find each other _before_ they pass out.”

“Yeah, speaking of which, I’d better go check on Pine. Make sure he hasn’t fallen head first into a toilet or something.”

“Good luck with that.”

Karl looked over at the coat check. Zach was leaning in the window, talking intently to the attendant. They could hear him saying “It’s, like, a phoooone. Hello, it’s very important. It has keys on it. I mean, next to it.”

“And good luck with _that_ ,” Karl told Zoe. Zoe wasn’t sure she was too fond of the pitying look in his eyes.  


  
\~~~/  
\\_/  
|  
__|__  


  
“Oh fuck.”

Karl was standing in the middle of the bathroom with his hands in his hair. He’d checked under all the stalls without identifying either Chris’s feet or his slumped over body. He’d yelled “Christopher” a few times, until a kid with a faux-hawk and faux-wrinkled shirt had wandered over and told him that he “could be Christopher” if Karl wanted him to be. Fuck. Zoe was going to kill him.  


  
\~~~/  
\\_/  
|  
__|__  


  
“I’m FINE,” Chris was insisting to the beefy security guard who had a hold on his upper arm. Heedless of the fact that Beefy’s grip was the only thing actually holding him upright, he continued to protest. “Dude, I’m not even inebricated.”

“How much have you had to drink?”

“I had, like, two beers.” The security guard gave him a very skeptical look. “Two _very full_ beers,” he amended.

The guy had pulled him over to an alcove by the emergency exit, where another bouncer stood with his arms crossed. The guy was huge, angry looking, and totally bald. “Whoa, dude, you are TOTALLY BALD,” Chris observed.

“Hey.” The security guard shook his arm. “You need to stand here, for fifteen minutes, until you sober up. Tiny here’s gonna keep an eye on you. He’ll tell you when you can go back in.”

“Nooooooo,” Chris whined. He straightened up a little. “Do you even know who I am?” he asked.

“Yeah, I know who you are. And I know who your friends are. And if you don’t _stand here_ for _fifteen minutes_ , I’m going to escort you all _out_ of this club, do you hear me?”

“Fine,” Chris said, sticking out his lower lip. He leaned against the wall, glared at Tiny, and promptly passed out.  


  
\~~~/  
\\_/  
|  
__|__  


  
“You WHAT?”

Yep. Zoe was going to kill him.

“I can’t find Chris.”

“Chris! Where’s Chris?!” Zach had an arm around each of them and was grinning again. Probably something to do with the fact that he’d found both his keys and his phone in the pocket of his suit jacket, which he was wearing.

“Oh, will you fucking pass out, already?” Karl snarled at him. He turned back to Zoe. “We have got to get out of here.”

“Yeah, I know, unfortunately we’re missing something rather important, namely _Chris Fucking Pine_!”

“Alright, look, maybe I should take a spin around upstairs, he could have wandered up there.”

“No way, we’re not separating again. Come on, let’s check by the bar first.”  


  
\~~~/  
\\_/  
|  
__|__  


  
“Okay, buddy.” The bouncer shook Chris roughly by his shoulder. “It’s been fifteen minutes, go find your friends and tell them to take you home.”

“Huh? Oh, okay,” Chris said groggily. “Where’s Zach?”

“How the fuck would I know?”

“I gotta find Zach.”

“That’s nice. Just get the fuck out of here, I’m done babysitting your ass.”

Chris made a face at him and stumbled back toward the dance floor.  


  
\~~~/  
\\_/  
|  
__|__  


  
“Chris!!” Zach pulled away from Karl and Zoe and started lurching toward the emergency exit. Zoe felt a momentary panic, which immediately turned to relief as she saw Chris walking towards them.

“Fucking finally,” she murmured.

“Told you we’d find him!” said Karl cheerfully as Zoe glared at him.

They watched as Zach and Chris finally reached each other and stumbled together, laughing. Chris wrapped his arms around Zach and slumped against him, as Zach held him up. Zoe and Karl watched as Chris looked up and Zach tilted his face toward Chris, and then they were kissing sloppily, hands fisted in each others’ shirts.  


  
\~~~/  
\\_/  
|  
__|__  


  
“I believe the term is ‘sucking face’,” mused Karl.

Zoe stared across the club as Chris and Zach tried to consume each others’ tongues. “I can’t look away,” she murmured.

“Why do you suppose Chris’s shirt’s turned inside-out?”

“I’m sure I don’t want to know.”

They winced as they watch Chris’s hands slide down to clutch at Zach’s ass.

“Do you think they have any idea what they’re doing?”

Zoe sighed and shook her head. “I have no clue. I just hope that tomorrow morning they both remember this….or neither of them do.”

Karl nodded. “Let’s make sure we’re far, far away when they wake up, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“So, when do you think we should interrupt the little lovefest?”

Zoe looked at him with a sly smile. “Oh, I think we can let them go at it for a little while longer. Wanna get a drink?”

“Woman, I have never heard a better idea in my life.” Karl draped his arm around Zoe and they headed for the bar.  


  
\ _end_ /  
\\_/  
|  
__|__  



	2. I Can’t Remember, But it’s Alright, Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

Zach cracked one eyelid open and swallowed dryly. His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He felt naked.

“Mmmfffff.”

Zach was pretty sure that wasn’t Noah. He turned his head slowly, wincing, and set it gently back down on the pillow as he stared into Chris Pine’s bleary blue eyes.

“Hi Zach. Am I dead?” Chris mumbled.

Zach’s first attempt at an answer sounded like “hngggghhhh.” He tried again. “I don’t think so,” he said hoarsely.

Chris squeezed his eyes shut. “’D’you ‘member last night?” he asked.

“Parts,” Zach answered, closing his eyes. Maybe if they both kept their eyes closed, they could sleep until it was time to start filming the sequel.

“Which parts?”

“Um. Your parts,” Zach admitted. He cracked his eye open again.

Against his will, Chris was slowly starting to wake up. He was now awake enough to realize that his entire body was sore, and his head swam as he tried to wade through the fog of his memories.

“On the dance floor when we-“

“Yep.”

“How did we get home? Here, I mean?”

“No idea.” Zach rolled over onto his back, stretching and rubbing his hands over his face. He felt more awake now, which was not necessarily a good thing.

Chris shifted in the bed and pain shot through him. He hurt in places he could not recall ever hurting before. “Ow, fuck that hurts. The fuck did you do to me?"

"What did I do to you, hmm, let's see,” Zach mused, staring up at the ceiling. “Well seeing as you begged me to fuck you...'put your fucking cock in my ass' was I believe the way you phrased it..."

"Yeah, okay, I kinda remember that part. Fuck. And then, you did." He squirmed in discomfort, trying to remember what had happened next. "And it was...nice?" he guessed.

"It _was_ nice," Zach confirmed. “Frantic, but nice – that is, until you jumped off my dick like your ass was on fire and ran into the bathroom to vomit."

Chris wrinkled his nose. "Shit. Sorry man."

"Yeaahhhh." He rolled back over, trying to get comfortable.

Chris propped himself up on his elbows slowly, trying hard not to move any other part of his body.

He glanced over the side of the bed onto the floor and spotted Noah's water bowl, empty and propped at an angle against the baseboard.

Something nagged at the back of his head. "Oh fuck. I was really, really hoping that was a dream. That’s fucking disgusting.”

"Wow, I mean I knew it wasn't ideal but was it really that terrible?" Zach said into his pillow.

"What? No, no not that. I just...I think I drank the water out of Noah’s bowl last night."

Zach lolled his head over to stare at him. "What."

"Ew. Ew, ew, ew." He caught Zach's incredulous look. "I was really thirsty and drunk and I just saw it there and...shit."

Chris rolled off the bed, pulling half the sheet off with him, and managed to stand up and stumble, still naked, into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Zach winced at the muffled sounds of dry heaving and wished that breathing didn't hurt. He heard the toilet flush and then a groan and then a muttered "what the fuck?" before the door opened again.

"Any idea how I got this bruise?" he said, leaning down so his face was in front of Zach's.

"Oh shit," Zach said. Chris had a dark purple bruise across the bridge of his nose. "You look terrible."

"Gee, thanks. You don't look so hot yourself, jackass." He stumbled away from the bed toward the door of the bedroom.

“Where’re you going?” Zach asked.

“I gotta go home,” Chris said, right before he lay down in the doorway and curled himself into a ball. Zach lifted his head slightly to see.

“That’s not home, Chris.”

“Mmm, close enough,” Chris mumbled, tucking his head into his knees.

“You’re still naked,” Zach observed.

“So’re you,” Chris muttered back without looking.

So he was. He reached down and pulled the sheet over himself, snuggling back into his pillow. Then he groaned, sat up, tossed a blanket off the bed towards Chris’s prone form, and went back to sleep.

 

When Zach woke up again, Chris was gone from the floor, but he was still in the house. Zach could hear his footsteps and muttered curses from the direction of the kitchen. The footsteps came closer and he felt the mattress sink down beside him.

"So, um, I think I figured out how I got this bruise," Chris said. "On a related note, you need a new coffee table."

Zach pulled a pillow over his head.

"Also, I couldn’t figure out how to work the coffee maker.”

Zach lifted the pillow and gave Chris a look of disbelief. “Are you kidding me? It’s a fucking Mr. Coffee. There’s, like, two steps involved.”

Chris shrugged. “So I'm just gonna lie here for a while longer, that cool?" He didn't wait for an answer, pulling the blanket up to his chin and snuggling in amongst the pillows.

"Uh huh," Zach managed, rolling on his side to face him.

"Don't, like, touch me or anything," Chris mumbled.

"Wouldn't dream of it, sweetcheeks," Zach said.

 

The next time he woke up, it was to the sound of his phone, buzzing on the bedside table. Apparently he’d made it out of that drunken shitshow of a night without losing his phone. Impressive. Zach looked at it blearily. It was Zoe, and it was 2:30 in the afternoon.

"Unghff."

"Morning babies. How you guys doin'?"

"Um." Zach struggled to think. "We got home okay?"

"Yeah, no shit, Karl and I dropped you off."

"Oh. You did?"

"Uh huh. Sweetie, what's the last thing you remember at the club?" Zach heard her say "ow!" and then a hissed "don't act like you don't wanna know" to someone on her end of the phone.

Zach squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't wanna talk about it."

He could hear Zoe putting her hand over the speaker, which didn't at all prevent him from hearing her say, rather smugly he thought, "Zach remembers."

"Thanks for your support," he said drily. "And in answer to your _and Karl's_ inevitable question, Chris remembers too."

"Chris remembers! Awww!"

"Fuck you both. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I need to sleep for approximately 18 more hours before this hangover wears off." He hit End and slammed the phone back onto the bedside table.

 

Zoe somehow managed to wait until 4:30 before she called again. By that time, Zach had managed a hot shower and felt slightly more human, his hangover reduced to a dull ache in the back of his head and a nagging sense that he should feel a lot worse about the events of the previous night than he actually did. Chris had made it out of bed too, he noticed, so he leaned in the door of the bathroom, balancing the phone with his shoulder.

"Hey Chris, how you feeling?"

"Fine." Chris' voice seemed to originate from the bottom of the tub, even though the shower was definitely on.

"It's like a sauna in here."

"I'm cleansing my pores."

"Uh huh. Well, Karl and Zoe are on the phone, they want to know if you're...what was it, guys? Oh yeah, if you're quote 'freaking out or traumatized'."

"Are those the only two choices?" Chris asked, slumping his head back against the edge of the tub. "What are they doing, anyway?"

"As far as I can tell, they're sitting around making fun of us - is that an accurate assessment?" he asked into the phone. "Yeah. That's what they're doing."

"Wonderful. Please thank them for concerning themselves with my mental state and tell them they can go back to painting each others' toenails and giggling."

 

Zach was stretched out on the couch when Chris finally showed up into the living room, wearing a pair of yoga pants and one of Zach's worn t-shirts. He wandered passed the remnants of the coffee table to the couch, and Zach let out a small "ooof" as Chris dropped onto his thighs, straddling him.

"Uh. Hi?" Zach asked.

"Hey."

"You're wearing my pants."

"Very observant," Chris said, patting him lightly on the stomach.

"You're not wearing anything under them, are you?"

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Well, that answers that question," he said.

"What question?"

"Where does Zach look first," he answered, cracking a smile.

"Ugh. Get off of me, ingrate."

“How do you feel?”

“Somewhat functional. You?”

“Yeah. Better. Still trying to work out my love-hate relationship with alcohol though.”

“Yeah. Mine’s pretty much in the hate zone right now.”

Chris looked at him silently for a long moment. "Hey Zach."

"What?"

"Do you remember...." He blinked once and slowly slipped the length of his index finger into his mouth.

Fuck. Zach exhaled a shaky breath. Chris raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Yeah," Zach breathed. "Last night..." No matter how hazy his memory of last night, he wasn’t about to forget that image of Chris, seductive and reckless, his blue eyes two shades darker with lust.

Chris nodded and slid the finger out. "And then?" he asked softly.

"And then..." Zach reached up to grab hold of Chris's wrist, pulling it towards his mouth, as Chris scooted forward to let him. He took two of Chris’s fingers between his lips and swirled his tongue around them, letting his eyes close as he heard Chris moan softly. Chris pulled his fingers out and trailed them along Zach’s bare torso, slipping them just under the waistband of Zach’s sweatpants. He leaned down to press a gentle kiss against Zach’s lips.

“Do you want to…try again?” Chris whispered, and there were those dark blue eyes once more.

Zach looked at him with an unreadable expression. “I hate alcohol,” he said hoarsely, “but I fucking love the effect that it has on you.”

Without a word, Chris pushed himself off of Zach’s lap and stood up, walking across the living room. Zach lay on the couch for another moment, listening as he heard Chris enter the kitchen, then the sound of cabinets opening and the clinking of glasses. Finally, he stood up and followed.

Chris had pulled a bottle of wine from the rack and was setting two glasses on the counter beside it. Zach moved to stand behind him, settling his hands lightly on Chris’s hips.

“Chris,” he whispered, “I didn’t mean… We don’t really have to drink to…do this.” He pressed a kiss to Chris’s neck, still damp from the shower.

Chris sagged forward, his hands braced against the counter. “Oh thank God,” he said with a weak laugh. He gestured to the bottle and glasses in front of him. “Just looking at this stuff was making me kind of nauseous.”

Zach chuckled and tightened his hands on Chris’s hips, kissing his neck again, and then again until Chris leaned back against him, turning his head to meet Zach’s lips. Their tongues slid together messily and Zach shifted closer, moaning as his erection pressed against Chris’s ass. He rocked slowly against him, and the thin fabric of their loose pants left nothing to the imagination. Chris snaked a hand around Zach’s neck, biting at his bottom lip and wiggling against Zach's hard length. With a groan, Zach pushed the yoga pants down over Chris’s hips, then did the same with his own and suddenly they were skin to skin. Zach took hold of his cock, smeared his thumb across the tip and maneuvered until he could slide between Chris’s legs. He nudged the head of his cock against Chris’s entrance, and felt Chris tense up, heard him breathe in with a sharp hiss.

“Shit, sorry. I should grab some lube.”

“No,” Chris said with a shaky breath, squeezing his eyes shut. “I think…fuck, it hurts too much, I’m sorry, Zach.”

“Shh, ‘s okay,” Zach said softly against his neck. “We don’t have to. Just, here…” He gripped Chris’s hips, holding him still, and shifted so his cock was flush against the cleft of Chris’s ass. He moved against him, testing the friction, gasping as Chris pressed back. “Fuck,” he groaned, wrapping an arm around Chris’s chest to pull him close as Chris steadied himself against the counter. Zach quickened the pace of his thrusts, the mix of sweat and precome just enough so that he could slide easily against Chris’s skin without losing any of that precious friction. He couldn’t help the sounds that spilled from his mouth, short, ragged grunts against Chris’s neck, and it took the last of his control to reach forward and wrap a fist around Chris’s cock. Chris moaned and clenched his ass and Zach shuddered and came with a cry, sinking his teeth into the smooth skin of Chris’s shoulder. Chris felt Zach’s cock pulse against him, felt the hot splash of come across his back, and let go of the counter to wrap his hand around Zach’s. He stroked himself furiously, right on the edge, then he squeezed his eyes shut and came hard across the kitchen counter.

“Zach,” he said, after he’d caught his breath.

“Huh?” Zach was slumped against him, shaking and trying not to pass out from the energy-draining orgasm-hangover combination.

“I think I need to collapse now.”

“Uh huh.”

“Think you can stop leaning on me long enough to make it to the bedroom?”

“Doubtful.”

“Well, try. I love you, but I’m not sure my legs can support both of us right now.”

“You what?” Zach straightened up.

“Wow, that worked.” Chris said with a smile, stepping away from him and heading for the bedroom.

“Wait, what did you say?” Zach chased after him, but Chris only grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the bedroom, where they collapsed in a heap on the bed. “Say it again,” Zach pleaded.

“I will,” Chris said, running his fingers through Zach’s damp hair. “But I think I’m going to take a nap first.”

Zach sighed and nuzzled at the skin beneath Chris’s ear. “So, I guess this means you’re not freaked out, or traumatized?” he asked, still not quite believing, despite the evidence.

“No, Zach,” Chris said back to him, resting a hand on Zach’s hip and stroking his thumb over bare skin. “Although…”

“What?”

“I _am_ a little scared about how you’re going to react when you awake from your lust-filled haze and realize that I jizzed all over your kitchen counter.”

Zach laughed softly and nipped lightly at his earlobe. “Well then,” he said, “you’d better make sure that I never wake up.”


	3. Wish I Could Shut My Playboy Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein we find out whether Karl and Zoe _really_ got that drink...

“Chris, I need some advice. Man to man.”

“Shouldn’t you call John for that?”

“No! No, listen. And swear you won’t tell anyone.”

Chris perked up at that. He slid forward in the booth and leaned on his elbows. “Tell me your secrets, Karl.”

Karl rolled his eyes. “Just, try to be a little mature about this, okay?”

Chris squinted at him. “Once again, are you sure John isn’t the one you should be talking to?”

Karl fixed him with a look and dove right in. “The other night at the club, while you and Zach were going at it on the dance floor, Zoe and I– “

“Oh shit! You and Zoe totally did it! Dude!” He put his hand up for a high five, which was left woefully unreturned as Karl glared at him. “I’m right, right?” Chris added, unsure.

Karl stared at him for another moment, then rolled his eyes, leaned back and said “Yeah.”

Chris restrained himself to a grin.

Karl’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out and glanced at it. “Shit, I gotta take this, hold on a sec.” He stood up and moved a few steps away.

Chris made sure he wasn’t looking, then pulled his Blackberry out of his pocket and started frantically texting Zach. He was almost finished when Karl slid into his seat and noticed. “Hey!” He reached across the table and yanked the phone out of Chris’s hand.

“What was that for? I wasn’t-“

Karl turned the phone toward him, pointing toward the screen which clearly read “HOLY SHIT, KARL AND ZOE TOTALLY FUC”

“Nice try, Pine,” he said, deleting the message. Chris pouted at him. Karl looked at him again and shook his head. “It’s pointless for me to ask you not to tell him, isn’t it?”

Chris’s phone buzzed on the table. Karl got to it first. He checked the screen and ran a hand over his eyes. “Never mind.” Chris pulled the phone out of his hand and checked the message. It was from Zach and it read “omfg, zoe just told me that she and karl had sex at the club!!! if u see karl tell him he’s a stud.”

Chris laughed and set the phone down. “So! Double date?” he asked with a wink.

“Date, no, Pine, that’s the whole point, it was obviously just a stupid one-night – wait. You and Zach – what, you’re _dating_ now?!” Chris blushed under Karl’s scrutiny. “I mean, that’s great, man, wow, I just thought, you know, it would take Zach a little more time to bring you around, that’s all.”

“To bring me – what?! How do you know I wasn’t the one who had to bring _him_ around?!”

“Oh please, Chris, he’s been mooning over you for months now.”

“Mooning? Who says that? Stop trying to change the subject. You and Zoe. Details . Now.”

“There’s really not much to tell.”

“Bullshit.”

“We were drunk, I think she was a little hot and bothered from watching you guys grope each other on the dance floor-“

“Naturally. As were you, and don’t even try to deny it, Urban.”

“I’m not about to encourage your exhibitionist tendencies, _Pine_ , now do you want me to finish the story or not?”

“Yes, please. I’ll settle for your encouraging my voyeuristic tendencies instead.”

“Never mind.”

“Oh come ON, Karl, you obviously want to tell someone. You know Zoe is spilling the juicy details right now.”

“I’m sure Zoe doesn’t kiss and tell.”

“May I remind you that she is currently shopping with Zach.”

“Point taken. Anyway, we left you two trying to climb into each others’ clothes and went to get a drink, except we kind of took a small detour into the bathroom – oh please,” he added in response to Chris’s smirk.

“Sorry,” said Chris, schooling his expression. “Continue.”

“Thank you. We kind of ended up in this bathroom stall, um, kissing-“

“That’s it, you cannot say another word about Zach and me making out.”

“Hey, at least we were a _bit_ discreet.”

“Is that what we’re calling discreet these days? Two recognizable actors going at it in a bathroom stall at a club? Oh, how our standards have fallen.”

“Oh please, we were as discreet as freaking nuns compared to you two.”

“You’re going to hell for that, Karl, I’m pretty sure.”

Karl said nothing, just stared at him across the booth.

“Come on, come on, tell me the rest!”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I assumed by the way you kept talking that you weren’t interested in any more detail.”

Chris shut his mouth, mimed throwing away the key, and gestured for Karl to continue.

“So I don’t know if you remember what Zoe was wearing…”

“A tiny, yet classy, skirt.”

“Right. Of course you noticed.”

“Hard not to. I am male, after all.”

“Yes. As I’m sure Zach knows quite well.”

“Jealous?”

Karl smirked. “So I had my hand up Zoe’s skirt-“

Chris swallowed.

“- and honestly, that’s as far as I was going to go, but then she started attacking my trousers like they were personally offending her by staying on my body. That reminds me, I need to buy a new belt… Anyway, she basically tore my pants off, and I was thinking like ‘shit this is a terrible idea’ and ‘hell yeah’ all at the same time…”

“I know the feeling.”

“I think that was the last coherent thought I had before she wrapped her legs around my waist and…yeah…I should probably stop there. Needless to say I was a gentleman, and I gave the lady what she wanted. I’m sure you can get the rest of the details from Zach.”

Chris was flushed and half-hard under the table, and he had to try hard not to reach for the phone to call Zach right away. He watched as Karl continued reliving the memory in his head, a wistful look in his eyes as he unconsciously rubbed a hand over his shoulder. Chris’s grin widened and he reached across the table to tug the collar of Karl’s t-shirt aside, revealing a set of dark purple bite marks. He sat back, winking as Karl blushed deeply.

“That’s hot,” Chris said. “You should wear that proudly, stud.”

“Knew I shouldn’t have told you,” Karl said, slipping his sunglasses on and moving to stand up. “I’m getting out of here. Want a ride?”

“Didn’t you want my advice about something?”

“On second thought, I think I’ll just take things as they come.”

“Okay, well, my _advice_ is that I don’t think it can technically be called a one-night stand, seeing as I know you two spent at _least_ the next 24 hours together.”

Karl raised an eyebrow. “Do you even know the meaning of the word advice? Oh, never mind, do you want a ride or not?”

“I think I need to sit here for a few more minutes. I’ll see you around. But I wasn’t kidding about that double date. Ya know…if you two can stop jumping each other long enough to have a nice civilized dinner.”

“And once again, I must question the word ‘civilized’ coming from your mouth.”

“So, I’ll pencil it in then.”

“Bye Chris.”

As soon as Karl was gone, Chris grabbed his phone and called Zach.

“Chris, oh my god, Zoe just told me the hottest story ever,” Zach said, figuring it was an appropriate substitute for “hello.”

“I know, Karl told me, I’m fucking dying over here.”

“He told you about the bathroom?”

“Uh huh.”

“Did he tell you about after they dropped us off?”

“WHAT?! No!”

“Two more times.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Karl is such an omitting bitch!”

“And I’m pretty sure one of those was in the back of the cab.”

“Fuck, that’s hot. Zach, I need to jump you right now, please, where are you?”

“All the way across town. Guess you’ll have to take care of it yourself. But I was thinking, if you’re not doing anything tonight…”

“Let me guess, we’re going back to that club?”

“And taking a cab home.”

 **THE END**


End file.
